


Red Like My Shattered Heart

by Dirade



Series: Stealing color ( rainbow of secrets ) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cutting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, under appreciated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirade/pseuds/Dirade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Armin have been together for a while. One night is just like all the other nights; alone in the corporal's quarters. But what happens when Levi pushes too far? What happens when the safe word is ignored?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Like My Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Safe words are often used during rough sex to signal when a partner is seriously hurt or afraid, more than just playing the part. It's always good to have a safe word, even with more gentle sex. For images of what Armin's bondage looks like, search Kinbaku on the web. Zaria's mangas are an especially good example. Enjoy!

Armin couldn’t stop the way his hands trembled. He couldn’t stop the way his heart thrashed against his chest like a caged bird. He couldn’t stop the way his breath came out as jagged as broken glass. He couldn’t stop just the barest amount of fear when Levi drew closer to him, couldn’t help the way he struggled against the ropes that bound him; layered over his chest like it was stitching him together, following the pattern of his barely there abdominals, wrists tied together and tied behind him, legs bound to the foot of the bed, so that he was splayed just for his superior to see. His clothes lay neatly folded on the floor next to the bed, his gear and boots placed on top. They were in Levi’s quarters, the spotless chambers far away from any listening ears. No one would hear him if he screamed.

‘Calm down, Armin.’ He told himself, trying to quiet his breathing. ‘Levi wouldn’t hurt you.’ They’d been intimate many times before, and often Levi would hold Armin down with his bare hands, small but infinitely stronger than Armin’s capabilities. The corporal liked playing rough. Armin preferred the rare, slow, loving sex, where Levi would whisper sweet nothings to him, telling him how much he loved him, how beautiful he was. He never voiced this, though. As a subordinate, it was his duty to make Levi feel as good as possible, even at the cost of his own emotions.

It was Levi who has suggested the bondage. Armin had been hesitant, because for all the time they’d been together, Levi was still humanity’s strongest, was still his commanding officer, was still intimidating even in his most vulnerable moments. But he had agreed, after compromising with a ‘safe word’. Red. If Armin said the word ‘red’ at any time during their intercourse Levi would stop immediately and untie him. It seemed simple enough. But it wasn't.

Armin shoulders ached from the awkward position, but all he could focus on was the predatory glint in Levi’s eyes as he drew closer, his footsteps silent. Armin trembled as Levi ran a hand up his bare skin, fingers dancing across his inner thigh, unmarred by anything but the tell tale marks of his maneuvering gear. He tensed as Levi’s hand moved closer to his half hard cock, a rope tied around the base to prevent any premature orgasm from ruining the mood. But Levi’s hand simply skated over the skin, barely even touching him as it ghosted up his chest. Then Levi pinched one of his nipples, and Armin arched into the touch, a short gasp of half pleasure half pain ripping from his lungs. 

“You like that?” Levi gave a short bark of laughter, giving his other nipple the same treatment, pulling on the sensitive skin. His hand moved back down Armin’s torso, pulling on a rops wrapped just below his rib cage. A high pitched keen left the blonde’s lips as the rope tightened around his body, chafing his milky skin, agonizingly slow. “Answer me.” Levi growled, tugging a bit harder.

“Y-yes, sir. It feels good.” Armin forced the words out, his mind foggy with the over stimulation of touch all across his sensitive body. Levi just smiled. Armin knew Levi liked it when he begged, so he let himself indulge, rocking his hips upward enticingly. “Please stop teasing, s-sir.” 

Levi released the rope, letting Armin’s arched body fall back onto the bed. Levi was clothed only in a thin white shirt and pants, both absolutely devoid of stain. He rolled up his sleeves, eyes fixed on Armin as if he were a meal and Levi hadn’t eaten for days. His hand roughly grabbed Armin’s chin, forcing him to turn his face to Levi.

“You think you can order me around, brat?” His voice was cold as a frozen lake.

“N-no, sir.” Armin stuttered, trying not to let his voice shake. They’d played the role of slave and master before, but never with Armin tied so securely, never completely at his lover’s mercy. Of course, Levi could overpower him at any given time, but Armin liked to know he was at least somewhat capable of defending himself.

“That’s right. Tonight’s my night, and I’ll do whatever I want with you.” Levi let Armin’s head thump back to the bed, and Armin stared at the ceiling, baby blue eyes wide as a newborn fawn’s. His body trembled in anticipation and, for all his concerns, blood rushed southward at being manhandled, at being so thoroughly controlled. Levi settled himself between Armin’s legs, languidly stroking the younger boy’s growing manhood, coaxing it into life with skilled hands. Armin sighed in relief, letting his body relax into a comforting embrace of the bed. Levi’s hand materialized in front of Armin’s lips. “Suck.” Levi ordered. Armin obeyed, covering the digits in a thick layer of saliva. Levi retracted his fingers, and soon Armin felt them probe at his entrance, cold and slick. Armin tensed once more, but forced himself to relax, letting his mind wander to the hand sending pleasure through his groin. A second finger joined the first, and soon three fingers scissored inside him, burning and hot and just this side of painful. It was okay, though. He was okay.

Levi stood and Armin whimpered at the loss of contact, the feeling of emptiness inside him. He always had this fear that Levi would leave him, would leave him trussed up like a wrapped present, would leave him sore and aching on the floor and never come back, abandon him as so many did. After all, what was a mere, weak soldier to him? The old fear washed over him as Levi rose, but he didn’t leave ( he never did ), only walked over to his dresser and pulled out something large and long and black, accompanied by an, also black, small remote. When Levi detached his legs from a bedposts, Armin looked at him in surprise. Levi’s face remained impassive, though, and he was met only with a bored glare. “Don’t get too excited. That’s all I’m going to untie. Keep your legs spread or I’ll tie you up again.” Armin nodded mutely.

Levi poked at Armin’s lips with the black object, and Armin accepted it into his mouth, sucking on the replica of a cock slowly, as if Levi were actually receiving pleasure from the thing. “Good boy.” Almost as soon as it left his mouth it was positioned at his entrance, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle. It was bigger than Levi’s, longer and wider and painful, stretching him almost to breaking point. When it was finally all the way in, Armin tried to relax, but the object was directly hitting his prostate, causing short waves of pleasure to wrack his body. Then Levi fiddled with the remote, pressing a button that made Armin scream. The dildo vibrated inside him, making his body spasm uncontrollably, writhing on the bed, legs wrapped around Levi’s slender body as the older man slowly thrusted the vibrator in and out, in and out. Waves of white hot pleasure coiled inside him, his eyes squeezing shut as his toes curled, ragged screams turning into stuttering gasps. 

“Levi … Levi - !” Levi replied by turning the vibrator up to the highest setting, soon having a sobbing, tear soaked Armin. “Touch mine, please, s-sir. I need t-to -”

“No.” 

Armin whined at the response, thrusting his hips up in a desperate attempt to get friction. Armin was a sweaty, tear strewn mess when Levi turned down the setting, shaking as his body came down from the almost euphoric high, his body still craving sweet release. The vibrator came out of him with a lewd ‘pop’, leaving a dripping trail of wetness on the sheets. Levi stood and procured another unseen object from the drawer. Armin watched, straining against his bonds in an attempt to see what he held. Levi hid it well, though; it must have been small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

As Levi once more settled himself between Armin’s legs, Armin felt a something prod at his entrance, and he willingly accepted Levi’s cock into his body, muscles clenching around the intrusion. It was a bit painful dry, but Armin grit his teeth and bore it, hands balled into fists behind him. Then something else pushed at his hole, and Armin’s eyes went wide as the vibrator was shoved in alongside his superior’s cock. Tears welled in the boy’s eyes, and he couldn’t help the way his body tensed with the pain, only making the experience more painful.

“C- corporal - gnhh- please, it, it hurts…” He could feel himself tearing, felt the agony rattle up his bones like an infection, felt his mouth go dry as he tried to get sound out. Blood dripped from where the two were connected, serving as a twisted kind of lubricant, staining the sheets a dull orange. 

Levi started to move, thrusting in and out, putting the vibrator on a low setting, assaulting Armin’s prostate, but the pain outweighed the pleasure and it HURT. “Sir! Please, it really h- hurts!” The word ‘red’ flashed through his mind but he didn't say it because Levi would listen to him, right? Levi just needed to slow down, needed to take that thing out of him, and then it’d all be fine. No need to worry. Levi would stop if he knew Armin was in pain, wouldn't he?

Levi didn't stop, though, and he hooked Armin’s legs over his shoulder and made the angle that much deeper, making the pleasure almost outweigh the pain, but it wasn't enough to mask the hurt, the ripping, tearing feeling inside him. The vibraotor went up a setting, and tears ran down the blonde’s face, tracks of silver and shine soaking the sheets.

He felt something cold and metal on his skin, and then a line of fire erupted across his clavicle, covering his right collarbone. Blood bloomed, and Armin saw the glint of a knife in Levi’s hand and it hurt, it hurt, it hurt. Levi’s mouth latched onto the lacerated skin, lapping up the blood with a scorching tongue. “You taste good, whore.” Levi’s voice showed no compassion and for the first Armin was truly scared of him. 

“Don’t c-call me that.” Armin choked out. Levi had never degraded him in such a way, and the trust inside Armin broke like shattered bones. The knife ran another pained line across his other collarbone, now matching the first in crimson coat. 

“Would you prefer slut?” Levi’s words harsh, his eyes emotionless. 

“N-no! Just please, please go a little slower… I can't -”

Levi raised the blade as if he were about to stab it into Armin’s chest, hand steady and hovering in the air as Armin started to shake uncontrollably, both from unwanted pleasure and pure fear. 

“RED! Red, red ,red, Levi stop, please, please…” Armin was crying again, this time out of fear. It was worse than facing a titan, in a way. With titans you knew what to expect, but someone Armin trusted … loved, even… hurting him like this, putting him through so much. He could forgive him, though. He just got a little carried away, was all. And now he’d stop and apologize and everything would be fine. Everything would be just fine.

Levi froze, staring at his young lover in something resembling shock. He placed the knife on the bed, leaning over to kiss Armin softly. Armin accepted the kiss, letting it be smooth and chaste. It still hurt, hurt in more places and in more ways than one, but it would be okay. He was going to be okay.

But then Levi started to move again, thrusting in and out of Armin’s bleeding body, lips swallowing Armin’s screams as pain overwhelmed him. The younger boy struggled, pushing at Levi with his legs until his cock and the vibrator slipped out of his abused body. He pushed himself back with his heels until his back was against the headboard, pressing himself into the wood and pulling his legs up both to protect himself and to hide his aching length.

“Red! I said red, Levi. That means you have to stop. This is- isn’t fun anymore. “ Levi crawled closer to him, and there was no love in his gray eyes. “I- I ‘m serious! You need to stop!” His voice shook even though he willed it not to.

“I don't need to do anything, you whore. You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?” Levi pushed Armin’s legs apart despite his futile attempts at preserving modesty. His rough, calloused hand stroked Armin’s weeping cock, wiping the precome from the slit and smearing it across his length.

Armin curled in on himself as much as the ropes would allow, scooting as far away from Levi as he could ( which wasn't very far ). “I’m not. Untie me, please, s-sir. I don’t want this.” Levi simply shook his head. Before Armin even had time to react, Levi had once more secured his legs to the bedposts, spreading him wide even as he tried desperately to close his legs. 

Levi grasped the knife from where it lay, forgotten, on the mattres. He placed it on Armin’s smooth, clean, fragile skin, and ever so slowly, pressed down. Armin whimpered, biting his lips to stop the shameful sounds. He would not show weakness. He would not give in.

“I’m going to carve my name into your skin, so you and everyone else will know who you belong to. You belong to me, Armin. “ And he did. Armin screamed, pleaded for him to stop, an endless cycle of ‘no, please’. At last he screamed for someone, anyone, to help him. Even having someone else see him in this humiliating state would be better than this torture. He had trusted Levi! And that trust had been broken, shattered as Armin’s heart. “No one can hear you, you know.” Levi stated calmly as he carved the final letter i into Armin’s mutilated skin. He placed a kiss on Armin trembling lips. “Mine.”

He took him once, twice, three times before he finally let Armin’s body betray him. He spilled his seed inside him one last time and Armin had never felt so filthy, even though Levi was the cleanest person he knew, never felt like he wanted to rip the skin off his body and throw up his organs all at the same time. 

When Levi untied him, he was too tired, too broken to fight. He prayed for death to take him. But his prayers remained unanswered.

Eventually he left that place, redressed and crept through the corridors to the cadet’s bunks. No one asked why he limped to breakfast, why he flinched away from his friend’s touch. 

Levi never invited him to his quarters again, and Armin never asked why. 

Part of him wondered if this wound would ever heal. Some wounds never do.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened... I dunno if i should do a sequel to this, but we'll see, i guess. Thanks for reading!


End file.
